Paddy's Day Out
by Luiniliel
Summary: One-shot. Sirius kidnaps Harry. Sillyness.


I do not own Harry Potter.

**Paddy's Day Out**

* * *

An empty bassinet.

That was all it took to send Lily Potter into a complete panic attack and James Potter into a raving maniac.

It was a wonder that either of them had the sense enough to floo the newspapers, the ministry, the aurors, Dumbledore, Moony and Wormtail (Sirius was unavailable).

I am sure that if James Potter knew the muggle world well, the military would have been called in as well.

* * *

Sirius laughed as baby Harry squealed. It was the fourth time on the merry-go-round and Harry loved riding on the unicorn with uncle 'Sir'us,' especially when the unicorn rose up, and fell back down, only to repeat the process.

* * *

Moony tried consoling an inconsolable Lily, Wormtail offered cups of tea to try to calm her nerves. James was a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth. Newspaper reporters already received their interview and picture of baby Harry to aid in the search, the ministry was organizing a missing child campaign, and aurors had already been sent to scour the neighborhood.

* * *

Harry gurgled the food Sirius carefully spooned into his mouth, Harry's sole tooth and tongue were covered in drool and mashed bananas, but Sirius loved how he had the biggest smile on his face. Finish little Harry's mealtime Sirius stood up and walked in the muggle amusement park looking for some more rides safe enough to go on with baby Harry.

* * *

James rocked Lily back and forth on the couch. She was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt, drenching it in tears. Moony and Wormtail looked on helplessly before Moony turned to enter another room with a spare fireplace and attempted to fire call Padfoot again. Wormtail rushed off into the kitchen to make more tea.

* * *

Sirius juggled a diaper bag, a baby Harry, and a gigantic stuffed elephant. In the scheme of things Sirius mused that the elephant was not as important to hold onto, but Harry was firmly situated in Sirius' arm so he deemed it worthwhile to watch as Harry reached forward and hugged all of the stuffed animal that he could reach, which at the moment happened to be only the tip of the elephant's trunk. Standing on the Potter's porch Sirius wondered how he was going to continue juggling all of them to reach underneath the welcome mat and get the key to open the door.

Finally common sense hit Sirius, he could just ring the doorbell, certainly James and Lily were awake, they could open the door for him.

* * *

James had never before seen red clouding his vision. Lily was in the living room kissing Harry senseless, but James had a lesson to teach to a certain someone.

* * *

James left a large black dog staked with collar and leash outside in his backyard. Padfoot whined and wondered what he did to get him into this mess. He used his back legs to push the collar up over his head and then free from the enchanted bind he turned back into Sirius.

Sirius carefully knocked on the glass window of the kitchen door. "James, let me in." Sirius whined.

Lily walked over, leaving her son with his father and pulled the blinds closed, blocking Sirius' view of the inside of the house. "Awh, come on Lils. I left a note for you guys."

Sirius ran around to the side of the house and looked in another window. "Don't be like that." Lily pulled the curtains closed on that window.

Sirius ran to another window. "See, I wrote a note. Look, it was in my back pocket." Sirius pressed the note against the glass, hoping that Lily would read it and see how it was all a big misunderstanding.

Lily rolled her eyes and closed the curtains on that window. "Idiot," Lily mumbled before turned back to sit on the couch and snuggle next to her 'Harry-Bear-y.'

Sirius looked at the note in his hand. 'Oh, well now THAT makes no sense.' Sirius had to agree that notes had no purpose in someone's back pocket.

* * *

But tomorrow was another day!

Sirius was sure that James and Lily would be willing to adopt a loveable stray.

Meanwhile Sirius walked back to the sidewalk before turning back around, he still had things to do.

Sirius kicked over the welcome mat and found the spare key. Sirius opened the front door and stepped through. "Ha! You can't keep me out!" Sirius danced in the living room much to Harry's excited squeals.

* * *

Sirius was too involved in his victory dance to see James and Lily set Harry on the floor and approach Sirius, both with evil grins on their faces.

* * *

The next morning James walked to front yard to collect the muggle newspaper and greeted his muggle neighbor.

A question about a dog hog-tied in the back yard.

A reasonable answer.

It would be sad if the dog ran off again.

* * *

**Please review!**

* * *


End file.
